First White Winter
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Maria faces her first snowy winter at Berk. And the Outcast are on their way to attack. What is going to happen? And what will they do – please no flames/hate and abuse of any kind
1. Chapter 1

It is a cold winter morning in Berk. Hiccup heads up to wake Maria up. He couldn't see her in the bed so he walks over to Edda. Edda opens her eyes and looks at Hiccup, then lifts her wing to and Hiccup saw a sleeping Maria. Maria wakes up and sneezes.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asks worried.

"It's so cold." Maria whispers.

"Didn't it snow where you're from?" Hiccup asks.

"No." Maria replies and Hiccup sighs.

"Come on." Hiccup said and Maria sighs as she got up and follows Hiccup down stairs. She then sits down and Stoick looks at her.

"I better go, take it easy." Stoick said getting up.

"Bye dad." Hiccup said and Stoick walks out. Maria shivered when the door was open. "You really don't like the cold." Hiccup said as he sits down, placing a bowl in front of her and Maria sighs.

"I never could stand the cold back home, but this, this is crazy cold." Maria said as she starts eating. "But I better get used to it."

"Don't worry." Hiccup assured her. Maria finished up and headed off with Edda and Toothless behind them. "Come on, the others will be waiting at the arena" Hiccup said and Edda nudes Maria.

"I'm fine." Maria whispers and Edda nods.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah, don't worry." Maria replies. They made it to the arena to see the others waiting.

"Are you ok Maria?" Fishlegs asks as he walks over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maria replies.

"You look cold." Astrid said and Maria sighs.

"I didn't have snowy winters where I'm from." Maria told them.

"Can we go to the Great Hall?" Fishlegs asks.

"I will be warmer there." Astrid added.

"Sure, let's go." Hiccup said and they headed off. Maria sneezes again and sighs as Edda pushes her. Then Stoick walks over and sighs. "Hey dad." Hiccup said

"I need use to do a round and go as far out you can." Stoick told Hiccup, then saw Maria. "I guess Maria will be staying." Stoick then said and Maria sneezes.

"Yeah, can you take her to the Great Hall?" Hiccup asks.

"I should stay, you know, with Meatlug being so slow." Fishlegs said.

"Come on." Stoick said and they started walking.

"It is so cold." Maria whispers as she walks closer to Stoick who wraps his arm around her. Maria smiles. They made it to the Great Hall and they sat down. Fishlegs sat next to Maria with a book and Maria smiles.

"Ok, we will work more on your writing today." Fishlegs said as Stoick sits two cups down.

"How is everything going?" Stoick asks.

"I'm getting better with reading and spelling, not that good with writing and I'm really bad at combat training, but Astrid has faith in me." Maria explains.

"That's good." Stoick said. "You just take it easy." Stoick said walking off.

"Let's get started." Fishlegs said.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Hiccup and the others are scanning the ocean and Hiccup sighs.

"Why are we here?" Snotlout asks. "We have better things to do."

"You just want to be with Maria." Astrid said.

"Just keep your eye out." Hiccup said.

"There is nothing here." Astrid said.

"Hey look!" Ruffnut shouts and Hiccup looks over to see a fleet of ships in the ice, close to Berk.

"They look abandoned." Astrid said and they went down.

"It's the Outcast." Hiccup said.

"But where are they?" Astrid asks and Hiccup look at her shock.

"We have to move." Hiccup told them and they headed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria sighs as she gives up writing and looks at Fishlegs.

"It's ok, we can call it a day." Fishlegs assured him and Maria sighs. "Don't worry, you will get the hang of it." Fishlegs told him. Maria looks at Edda who is with Meatlug.

"Yeah, I know." Maria whispers. Then Hiccup and the others run in and over.

"Where's my dad?" Hiccup asks.

"He left a while ago, why?" Maria asks.

"The Outcast are here." Astrid said.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs asks.

"You get Maria out of here. Find a cave." Hiccup told him.

"What?" Maria said confused.

"Sorry Maria but this is too dangerous." Hiccup said and Mara sighs.

"Ok." Maria whispers. They ran out to see the Outcast attacking.

"We are too late." Hiccup said.

"Maria, you need to go." Astrid said and Maria gets on Edda as Fishlegs get Meatlug.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, go with them." Hiccup told them.

"You got it." Ruffnut said and they headed off. Maria looks back and sighs as she looks at Fishlegs.

"Come on." Maria said. Hiccup sighs as he looks at Astrid and Snotlout.

"I should be with them." Snotlout said.

"And I'm sure Maria will be real impress if you ran." Astrid sad smiling.

"I'll show you." Snotlout said getting on Hookfang and flies off.

"How did you know that will work?" Hiccup asks.

"Please, he's been trying to get Maria's attention since she got here and Tuffnut." Astrid said. "Kinder feel sorry for her."

"We better go." Hiccup said, getting on Toothless and they headed off. Hiccup found Stoick and smiles as they land behind "Dad." Hiccup said.

"Where's Maria?" Stoick asks, hitting a guy.

"Gone with Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Hiccup replies.

"Now get out of here." Stoick told him.

"Come on dad, we can help." Hiccup said and Toothless shoots a fireball at an Outcast.

"What did you find?" Stoick asks.

"A fleet of ship in the ice, I thought we got her faster than them." Hiccup told him. "I have to help Astrid." he then said as they flies off and over to Astrid.

"There's too many." Astrid said.

"We have to keep fighting." Hiccup told her.

"I hope they don't follow Maria and the others." Astrid said and Hiccup sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Maria is standing at the care entry, looking out and sighs. Then Tuffnut walks over and Maria sighs.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're going to be fine." Tuffnut said and Maria sighs as she looks out.

"Maria." Fishlegs said and Maria looks over, Fishlegs was by the fire with Meatlug behind him. Maria sighs as she walks over and sits next to him and Edda sits next to her. "Tuffnut is right, I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"I hope you are right." Maria whispers as Tuffnut walks over and sits next to Ruffnut.

"I have a bad feeling." Maria whispers.

"Why are we here again?" Ruffnut asks.

"We should be helping." Tuffnut added and Maria sighs.

"I need air." Maria said as she got up and walks out. Fishlegs got up and follows her out.

"Maria, we have to stay hidden." Fishlegs said and Maria looks at him.

"I know." Maria said walking closer. "I just, I don't like this."

"We're going." Tuffnut said.

"See ya." Ruffnut said and the flow off.

"Come on." Fishlegs said but they heard something. They walk further out as Edda and Meatlug walks out. Then two large nets caught Meatlug and Edda. Maria went to help them but Outcasts jump out. Maria and Fishlegs were grabbed.

"Edda!" Maria screams, seeing Edda trying to fight.

"Alvin." Fishlegs said as Alvin the Treacherous walks over.

"Another Night Fury." Alvin said, walking to Edda.

"Get away from her!" Maria shouts. Alvin walks up to her and Maria sighs.

"And I don't think we have met before." Alvin said and Maria sighs as she looks away. "Take them to the ships." Alvin said and they were dragged off. Edda and Meatlug were put on different ships. Maria and Fishlegs gets thrown on a ship and Alvin jumps on. "Let's head home boys!" Alvin shouts. Maria moves closer to Fishlegs, scared and Fishlegs looks at her

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hiccup will save us." Fishlegs whispers.

"Wait till we get back." Alvin said walking up to the pair. Maria closes her eyes in fear.

"Don't touch her." Fishlegs told him and Alvin walks off. Maria opens her eyes and looks at Fishlegs. "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." Fishlegs said and Maria sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Hiccup is with Astrid when they saw the Outcast running off.

"They are retreating." Astrid said.

"Why?" Hiccup asks.

"We missed all the fun." the heard Ruffnut said and Hiccup looks up.

"I told use to stay at the cave." Hiccup said.

"So, it was boring there." Tuffnut said.

"Well we better get Maria and Fishlegs." Astrid said as she got on Stormfly and Hiccup nods he got on Toothless.

"The cave is this way." Tuffnut said as they headed off. Hiccup and Astrid follows when Snotlout joins them.

"Where use off to?" Snotlout asks.

"We're going to get Maria and Fishlegs." Hiccup told him.

"Great, let's go." Snotlout said. They came to the cave to find no one around.

"Are use sure this is the right care?" Hiccup asks as they looked around.

"Yeah." Ruffnut said.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called and Hiccup runs over. "I know why the Outcast left." Astrid then said. "They have Maria and Fishlegs."

"What do we do?" Snotlout asks.

"We need to tell my father." Hiccup said as he runs to Toothless and they headed off. Once back at the village, they found Stoick and Hiccup got off Toothless, running over. "Dad!" Hiccup shouts.

"What is it?" Stoick asks.

"The Outcast have Maria and Fishlegs." Hiccup said and Stoick looks at him shock. "I thought they would be safe, but the found them and they are gone." Hiccup explains.

"We need a plan." Stoick said.

"Right." Hiccup said as Toothless walks over.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouts as he walks off and Hiccup sighs as Astrid walks over.

"It wasn't your fault Hiccup." Astrid said.

"I should have made them stay in the Great Hall or go to the Cove." Hiccup said and sighs. "We need to get them back." he then said and Astrid nods.


	3. Chapter 3

They made it to Outcast Island and Maria sighs as she looks at Fishlegs.

"Move." Alvin told them. Fishlegs and Maria stands up and gets off the ship. Alvin jumps off and push them. Maria looks over to see Edda and Meatlug being drag off a ship. Alvin push Maria and they started walking.

"Hiccup will come for us." Fishlegs said.

"I like to see him try." Alvin said. Maria sneezes and Fishlegs sighs. Then two men walks over; one grabs Fishlegs and the other grabs Maria who sighs. She then heard Edda growl so she looks over to see Edda trying to get free.

"Edda!" Maria shouts as she tries to get free. Alive hits Maria who drops to her knees with tears in her eyes. Edda managed to break free and goes to attack Alvin who managed to tackle her down. "Stop! You're hurting her!" Maria shouts as she was dragged away. They were taken down to a cell and thrown in. Maria sighs as she looks at Fishlegs who helps her up.

"Don't worry, we're going to get out of here. Plus, I'm sure Hiccup and the others will come for us." Fishlegs said.

"What if he hurts Edda?" Maria asks softly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Fishlegs assure her and Maria sighs.

"I hope you are right." Maria whispers and Fishlegs sighs as he looks around. Maria walks to the back and sits down. Fishlegs then walks over and sits next to her.

"Look, it might take a while till someone comes." Fishlegs told her.

"I know." Maria whispers. Fishlegs sighs. Maria then wraps her arms around herself and sighs. "I have a bad feeling." Maria whispers.

"Me too." Fishlegs said.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Hiccup is sitting in his workshop, lost in his thought when Astrid walks in.

"Hey." Astrid whispers. "We are still working on a plan to get them back."

"I hope they are ok." Hiccup said standing up and the pair walks out.

"I'm sure they are fine. Fishlegs will look after Maria." Astrid said and Hiccup sighs. "I know you worry about her, I do to Hiccup." Astrid said.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said as Toothless walks over.

"We better find the others." Astrid then said. They found Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut by their dragons, talking.

"We shouldn't be standing around." Snotlout said annoyed.

"We can't just go in without a plan." Hiccup told him.

"Hiccup." Stoick said walking over.

"Any luck?" Hiccup asks.

"Nothing, the ships aren't going anywhere." Stoick told him. "I'm sorry Hiccup, it is too dangerous for use to go alone."

"We can't just leave them there." Hiccup protested.

"I know." Stoick said.

"So that's it." Hiccup said. "We leave them there."

"He's right Hiccup." Astrid said and Stoick walks off.

"How can you agree to that?" Hiccup asks.

"I don't, we need a plan." Astrid told him.

"Alright, let's go." Snotlout said getting on Hookfang. Hiccup gets on Toothless as Astrid gets on Stormfly and Ruffnut and Tuffnut gets on Barf and Belch.

"Keep up." Hiccup said and they headed off.


End file.
